


Our Family ,Full Circle

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was an original story of "season's. Of my life "....after writing it ...it was lost..but w/ the help of a another Fan -Tic writer..who had saved it...<br/>I decided to post it ..hope you enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Family ,Full Circle

Our Family, Full Circle, Complete.  
Usual disclaimer: Just took um’ out to play, I’ll put um’ back now that I’m done.

POV: DOC  
I came to Dodge City, not like most people, not to settle a new land, but to be here for people, who would need me to care for them in a place that they were going to choose to now call HOME.  
Dodge City was a rough and ragged town, no law….people running wild….very unlike the life I led in Baltimore Maryland. But they still need me.  
Then a Marshal came along, and he had himself a young deputy. And they did their best to tame this town and they had their work cut out for them. See, Dodge was one of the largest cattle towns in the west. So cowboys, drovers, not to say outlaws from all over, seem to come through our town.  
Within a few years, the Marshal, had a bit of his own troubles, and was sent away. And this presented his young deputy with the opportunity of a promotion to full Marshal. Matt Dillon had been in Dodge for a few years now, and the people of the town knew and liked him, trusted and respected him. So when he was promoted to Marshal, he had the backing of all the town folk.  
They all knew, Matt took pride in his job as Marshal. The Badge was a symbol of Honor to him!  
We soon became good friends, I’d say…well, being the doctor..I’d taken a few bullets out of him and bandaged a few cuts and scrapes. So we got to know each other fairly well. And he would keep me sane when Chester, his deputy, would drive me crazy. But as days went on we were a threesome.  
Then one rainy morning, the Stage pulled in and it only had a few passengers. One being a beautiful little girl, the prettiest little RedHead. I watched as she waded over to the café trying not to get anymore wet then she already was. I knew she didn’t belong in a town like Dodge City! I figured she was just gonna get some breakfast and jump back on that stage, and hightail it out of here. But I was wrong, the stage left, and she was still here.  
Later I went to the Long Branch, and low and behold that little girl was there. Bill Pence told me he had hired her, so I took the opportunity to sit and talk to her. I knew this wasn’t her first time in a saloon, but something deep down told me, this isn’t where she wanted to be. I liked her right from the start. There was something very special about her!  
When I talked to Matt the next day, I asked him if he had met the new girl Bill Pence hired. He hadn’t yet. So I told him about her. I told him “Matt you need to meet her. She’s different!”  
“Different how Doc?” He asked me.  
“Just different! You have to meet her and you’ll understand.”  
And I knew I was right. I could tell the way the two of them looked at one another. And once they started to talk to one another, it was like….well, there was a sort of bond… of some kind.  
Oh it wasn’t instant, but they began spending time together. Matt would stop more at the Long Branch, especially at closing time. They’d go for walks, then sometimes go fishing, and picnics.  
Then it eventually seemed that people got the notion that she was off limits to all the cowboys, unless you wanted to tangle with Matt, and he was off limits unless you wanted to tangle with Kitty. Although they both thought they were being very discrete, and they were, in public.  
And I saw this for many years, along with the pain that came with it, for them both!  
For Kitty, it meant never being able to be his wife, and having a family together…. A home. And always worrying when or who was going to gun him down. Needless to say she has been right there with me when I have dug many a bullet out of his hide. Sewn up knife wounds, wrapped up broken body parts. But she was always right there to help me and nurse him back to health and each time she died a little inside, so scared that if it wasn’t this time, would it be the next time she’d lose the Man that held her heart.  
For Matt, he never wanted to allow himself the luxury of a wife, family or home, so that he never had to leave anyone behind, or ever put anyone in danger. But over the years it didn’t quite work out that way. Some of his worst fears came true. Outlaws, several from far and wide, seemed to know about Kitty, and used her to get to him. Kidnappings, Rapes, Brutal beatings….anything in the name of REVENGE!  
But through it all, they clung to one another, for strength and support. I don’t believe, that I have known in my life two people that are more connected in spirit and love.  
She was so broken when she first came to me….and I was so glad I was here for her. Had I not been, I don’t know what she would have done. I know better than anyone. After what seems like a lifetime, and loving these two kids, like they were my own son and daughter, just how much they so totally and unconditionally Love One Another.  
We’re here now, waiting…..Festus, Chester, Sam, Me and Kitty. “He’ll be here soon, Honey. Not much longer now. He’ll be here soon………”  
Suddenly a knock on the door. As it opens, the Large Man, Bigger Than Life! Made his way into the room.  
Kitty just looked up through her tears. “WELCOME HOME COWBOY!” as she stood and walked to him, and wrapped her arms around his large frame.  
Then Doc, Chester and Festus and Sam….all echoed: “Welcome Home… We’ve been waiting.”  
The Date: 4 June, 18??  
The Date: 4 June, 2011


End file.
